The Center for Reproductive Biology Research has been serving the scientific community for approximately 30 years, first as a P30 Center, and more recently as a U54 SCCPRR Center. The theme chosen and approved for the renewal application is "Mechanisms Involved in Female Reproduction." The purpose of this Center will be to establish a comprehensive research and training program to investigate the molecular mechanisms governing female reproduction. This research will be accomplished by four research projects. Project I "Steroid receptor activation pathways in female reproductive behavior," will investigate the interactions of steroid hormone receptors and neurotransmitters in the regulation of female hypothalamic function. Project II "Cellular signals in ovulation and luteinization," will investigate the role of progesterone receptor and its downstream targets in ovulation and luteinization. Project IlI "Oogenesis, Spermatogenesis and Sperm-Egg Interactions," will use genetically engineered mice to investigate the role of novel genes in meiosis and fertilization. Project IV "Role of the Orphan Nuclear Receptor COUP-TF-II in Endometrial Biology," will determine the molecular regulation of human endometrial stromal cell growth and differentiation. These research projects will be supported by four Cores. The Cores chosen are the Administrative Core (Core A), the Animal Core (Core B), the Cell Culture Core (Core C) and an Integrated Microscopy Core (Core D). The Administrative Core will provide the Center with centralized management. The Animal Core will centralize the technology and resources required in the use of in vivo models. The Cell Culture Core will provide investigators with specific reagents for the culture of primary cells and cell lines, as well as the expertise required to manipulate these cells. The Integrated Microscopy Core will aid investigators in the histological, immunohistochemical and ultrastructural analysis required for the execution of their projects. The Center also will support a Pilot Project (one) for exploring new areas of research, especially those that will translate findings in model systems to clinical research. In summary, the goals contained in this application from the Baylor Center for Reproductive Biology will be oriented to understanding the molecular regulation of female reproduction and fertility, and promoting training of investigators in the field of reproductive biology